Confesiones inesperadas
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: A Hermione le gusta Ron, Ron está con Lavender, Hermione está dolida y Malfoy aprovechará la situación. Dramione- Ronmione Oneshot


Inicio el año con mi primer fic de Harry Potter, que fué inspirado en una declaración que leí por ahí de Rowling diciendo que Malfoy era grosero con Hermione porque en realidad tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, así que así fue como yo me lo imaginé.

Aclaro que me baso en la película de _El misterio del príncipe__ (y digo película porque el libro no lo leí)_ por si acaso estoy omitiendo algún suceso o detalle importante de la narración, o sienten que no cuadra o algo así, espero no me odien ni me reclamen demasiado (que en realidad creo que no tendrían por qué, ya que esto es fanfiction, pero por si acaso, hago esa aclaración_) y les _advierto que es un Dramione-Ronmione.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios :)

Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Harry Potter ni ninguno los personajes me pertenecen

**Confesiones inesperadas**

La noche anunciaba que estaba pronta a caer sobre el castillo, y Hermione se dirigía a prisa a la sala común de Gryffindor, no le gustaría ser descubierta vagando por los pasillos a horas inadecuadas.

Apenas cruzó el portal del cuadro de la señora gorda y la visión obtuvo le hizo cambiar de opinion de súbito, regresando sobre sus pasos y azotando la puerta de un golpe ras de sí. Ahí estaban Lavender y ron a la mitad del pasillo de la entrada dándose pasión.

Hermione corrió sin rumbo por los pasillos, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más; entonces se desplomó en la penumbra deslizando su espalda por el muro hasta llegar al suelo, hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas y su pecho y continuó sollozando.

Después de varios minutos se calmó un poco, alzó su rostro y vislumbró una luna maravillosa a través del ventanal que estaba frente a ella. Se puso en pie y se acercó al cristal embelesada por tal visión, aunque de sus ojos no paraban de escaparse las lágrimas.

-¿Rompiendo las reglas Granger? Eso no es común en ti- dijo en tono de burla cierta voz muy conocida, haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña al no haberse percatado antes de su presencia.

-¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más a quién molestar Malfoy?- respondió volteando el rostro hacia el lado contrario y tratando de sonar firme, pero el timbre nasal en su voz la delató

-¿La señorita perfecta está llorando?-soltó con ironía-¿acaso peleaste con tu novio Potter?- dijo esto último con un profundo resentimiento, cargado de algo más… ¿celos tal vez?... ¡Imposible! ¡Es Draco Malfoy!

Ella volteó furiosa para encáralo, encontrándolo más cerca de lo esperado, y con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, bramó:

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!- giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero algo o más bien alguien, tiró de su brazó para hacerle retornar.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-

No le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando Draco Malfoy la estampó contra el muro y plantó un apasionado y poco casto beso sobre sus labios. No lo pensó ni un solo instante, estaba demasiado dolida y despechada por los amoríos de Ron con Lavender, así que se encontró a sí misma respondiendo el beso.

De repente se escucharon pasos aproximándose por uno de los pasillos laterales a donde se encontraban, entonces el joven Slytherin cortó el beso y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada o enunciar palabra alguna, caminó hacia la luz del pasillo por donde ya se veían 2 sombras avanzando conforme se acercaba el sonido de los pasos; dobló la esquina y se alcanzó a escuhar:

-¡Draco! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡No tengo porqué darles explicaciones!- respondió arrogante

Hermione vió las sombras esfumarse y caminó estática hacia los dormitorios. No podía salir de su estado de shock, Draco Malfoy la había… ¿besado?

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente)

Caminaba por un pasillo poco transitado un muchacho de cabello rubio, altivo, arrogante y sonriendo de medio lado, cuando de repente…

-¡Draco Malfoy!- escuchó gritar agudamente a la chica Gryffindor, y sin ampliando su sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones para encararla

-¡Buenos días Granger! Enunció con cierto entusiasmo

-¡Ahórrate el saludo! Vociferó- ¿quieres explicarme qué diablos fue lo de anoche?-demandó furiosa

-¿Te han dicho que luces adorable cuando te enfadas?- se burló

-¡Malfoy!- saltandole visiblemente una vena en la frente

-Bueno, creo que es algo muy obvio- respondió sereno dando unos pasos al frente

-¿Ah si? Pues a mí no me pareceb…-fue súbitamente interrumpida por los labios de Malfoy que demandaban efusivamente los suyos, mientras que sus pálidas manos se aferraban agresivamente a sus mejillas.

-Me gustas Granger… más aún que eso…creo que estoy enamorado de ti- confesó bajamente al cortar el beso, y tenía toda la intensión de continuarlo dicho esto, pero Hermione lo apartó de ella empujándolo y abofeteándolo.

No podía negarlo, Malfoy no besaba nada mal, pero ese gesto viniendo de él se sentía vacío, y estaba claro que no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Ron, así él no sintiera lo mismo por ella.

- ¡No vuelvas jamás a posar tus perversos labios sobre mí! Reclamó apuntándolo acusadoramente con su índice, y el rostro de Draco fue tornándose de la arrogancia a la desolación mientras transcurrían las palabras de Hermione, siendo abatido por éstas- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así después de tantos años de insultos e humillaciones?- el dolor en su interior era más fuerte que el de la bofetada que acababa de propinarle, y esque tenía razón, todos estos años se había dedicado a sembrar y hacer crecer el odio en ella, lo había arruinado por completo- ¡Te odio Malfoy, como jamás creí llegar a odiar a alguien!...además, estoy interesada en alguien más...- esa última frase lo llevó de golpe al desconcierto.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- llamó acercándose corriendo Ginny Weasley, que hablaba con la respiración agitada- ¡Ron está en la enfermería, parece que fue envenenado!- dicho esto, Ginny redireccionó el curso de sus pasos rumbo a la enfermería

- ¡Ron!- emitió ella con tal aflicción y preocupación en su voz, que con tan sólo mirar la expresión en su rostro, en ese momento: lo supo

-¿Weasley? ¿es en serio?- cuestionó indignado sujetándole el brazo con fuerza, demandando, con una mirada llena de rabia y celos, una respuesta. ¿Como era posible que hubiese sido derrotado por un Weasley?

-¡Adiós Malfoy!- dijo soltándose de su agarre y salió corriendo tras Ginny

-¡Maldita comadreja Weasley! Bramó soltando un puñetazo al muro, y luego se marchó furioso.

* * *

Nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, ¿quién se había atrevido a herir a su adorado Ron? ¿habría cambiado algo si hubiese estado ella presente? No había forma de saberlo.

Ron había murmurado su nombre entre sueños, su subconciente la llamaba a ella y no a Lavender ¿era posible que él también estuviese secretamente enamorado de ella? Lavender se había marchado llorando y todos los demás se habían ido de la habitación, aún así tuvo la precaución de mirar bien a su alrededor antes de posar un beso sobre su frente, y en respuesta, aún entre los brazos de morfeo, Ron esbozó una sonrisa y sujetó su mano.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** No me imagino a Draco siendo romántico y caballeroso con Hermione, pero si creo que de haberse declarado lo hubiera hecho de una forma intensa, aún así no concibo una mejor pareja en Harry Potter que la de Ron y Hermione, y pues lo siento mucho por Draco, pero así pasa cuando uno no mide las consecuencias ni sus palabras, y para mi está muy dificil que alguien tan inteligente y orgullosa como Hermione se deje conquistar por alguien que le ha hecho tantos desplantes. No me odien por eso porfa :/

Nos estamos leyendo, ciao! :)


End file.
